


The safest place for your heart (is in my heart)

by awesomecherry



Series: Awesomecherry's Awesome Stucky Pornathon [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Steve, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Natasha is the best wingman, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Rimming, Switching, Tony officiates the wedding, Top Bucky, Top Steve, Vows that make you want to cry, Wedding Fluff, a tiny bit of violence, honeymoon sex, nothing super graphic, so much fluff my teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecherry/pseuds/awesomecherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's five step master plan to ask Steve to marry him starts with deciding to actually, you know, pop the question and ends with a to-be-planned (Probably by Natasha), hopefully romantic proposal.</p><p>Natasha firmly tells him he's an idiot. </p><p>Bucky's fine with that, he's pretty sure Steve's going to say yes anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【冬盾冬】我们结婚吧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629672) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



> For the ultimate experience listen to Marry You by Bruno Mars while reading.

Steve and Bucky are out together eating dinner when they both get texts from Tony. All the text says is **Love Wins!!!!**. It’s not until they get back to the Tower and Tony bursts through their front door shouting, “I better get to be a best man at your wedding!” that Bucky and Steve put it together. Marriage Equality has just been approved by the Supreme Court. What a time to be alive. 

It’s great news, but Bucky doesn’t think much of it. Not until he sees the speculative look in Steve’s eyes, anyway. Bucky notices the wedding venue sites Steve quickly exits out of when Bucky strolls into the room. He catches the way Steve eyes his left hand, like he’s trying to gauge his ring size by sight alone. He knows he’s right when Steve tries to talk him into trying on one of Stark’s rings. Bucky is a lot of things, but oblivious isn’t one of them. Steve is obviously thinking about proposing. 

Bucky could wait for Steve to work up the nerve to pop the question, which for all he knows could take another 70 years, but that’s really not his style. Steve’s made all the big leaps in their relationship. Steve was the first one to fess up to his feelings for Bucky, he’s the one who made the first move back before the war, and he made the first move after Bucky turned himself in. Now it’s Bucky’s turn. 

The first step is to get Steve’s ring size. Thankfully, Steve sleeps like the dead, so it’s easy for Bucky to tie a string around Steve’s ring finger while he sleeps. He slips out of bed, tucking a pillow in Steve’s arm when he leaves, to give him something to cuddle with. He figures Tony is probably still awake, toiling away in his lab, and he’s right. 

He’s not really sure why he goes to Tony of all people, but he wants to share his plans with someone, and at least Tony can be bribed into silence. Or threatened. But he’ll try bribing him first. He consciously stomps his feet when he enters Stark’s lab, so he doesn’t startle him by just silently appearing behind him the way he usually does. 

He waits until Tony spins in his chair to face him, and then shoves the piece of thread in his face. “Can you make me a piece of metal this size?” 

Tony eyes the piece of thread, then Bucky’s grimace/smile, grin stretching across his face. “Is that for what I think it’s for?” 

Bucky shifts slightly, shakes the thread until Tony reluctantly takes it. “Maybe.” 

“Oh this is great!” Tony claps his hands in glee. “Does Cap know you’re going to make an honest man out of him?” 

“It’s not a surprise if I tell him first.” Bucky scowls, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. “You’re not going to say anything to him.” It’s not a question.

Tony leans back in his chair, smirk firmly in place. “And what’s in it for me?” 

Bucky thinks for a second about what he’s willing to offer Tony. Sam is obviously going to be Steve’s best man, and Bucky thinks he’d like to have Natasha as his (Best Woman? Best Person? Maid of Honor?). “What do you want?” 

“It just so happens that I got ordained online last week. You’re going to need an officiant.” 

“And you won’t make the ceremony all about you?” Bucky raises an eyebrow, clearly showing his disbelief. 

Tony holds a hand over his heart in mock offense. “It wounds me that you think so little of me.” When Bucky just continues to stare at him, Tony shrugs. “Fine. I promise I will be the consummate professional.” 

“I’ll have to think about it. Steve might want a priest to marry us.” Bucky holds up a hand before Tony can argue. “It’s the best you’re going to get, Stark. I suggest you take it. You won’t like my plan B.” 

“I accept.” Tony spins around and taps something on the tablet on his desk. “You want something fancy, or like your name inscribed, or what?” 

“I just need something I can take to the jewelry store to show them what size to get.” Bucky leans against the wall, out of the way. 

“Now you have actually offended me, if you think I can’t make a ring better than some jewelry store.” Tony glares at Bucky over his shoulder. “Jarvis, bring up common ring designs.” 

“Already downloading, sir.” 

Bucky tries not to tense at the disembodied voice, but doesn’t quite succeed. He’s gotten used to hearing Jarvis speak, but sometimes it still gets to him. “Stark.” Bucky sighs, tries again. “Tony, I want to pick out the ring myself.” 

Tony spins back around, scrunches up his face in thought. “How about I make some sketches and you can pick from them?” He actually pouts at Bucky, batting his eyelashes. 

“Ugh, fine.” Bucky rubs his eyes tiredly. “But if you make the rings, I don’t want to hear anything about not being the officiant if Steve wants a priest.” 

Tony waves his hand dismissively, already turned back around and sorting through designs. “Yeah, yeah, sure, fine, whatever. When do you need this by?” 

“As soon as possible.” 

“Do you want a matching ring, or something complementary?” Tony looks up, face lighting up. “Oh, oh, I’m gonna need to measure your finger. The metal ones.” 

“Jarvis.” Bucky calls, holding out his hand, fingers spread. 

“Measured, Sergeant.” 

Tony looks like Bucky just kicked his puppy. “You take the fun out of everything.” 

“Thanks, Tony. Let me know when the designs are ready.” Bucky says, and exits before Tony can find some other reason for him to stay. Steve is still sleeping soundly when he gets back to their room. He crawls in bed behind Steve, pulls him back against his chest. Steve rumbles, and turns to smother himself in Bucky’s chest. Stage 1 complete. 

∞

Step 2 is to brush off all Steve’s attempts to bring him to a fancy restaurant or do anything remotely romantic with him. Bucky feels a little bad about it, but he’s not sure how close to popping the question Steve is, and now that he’s decided he’s going to ask Steve first, he can’t take the chance that Steve will finally have the guts to do it. It starts off easily enough. Steve comes up to him and says, “Hey Buck, I was thinking we could try that French restaurant that just opened. I heard they have the best pasta.” 

Bucky loves pasta, so he almost says yes, but Steve’s got this innocent look on his face that means he’s planning something. “I was hoping we could stay in tonight.” He tells Steve gently. “I was planning on making the roast beef you like so much.” He shrugs. “I guess we could go out instead, if you’d rather.” 

Steve rushes to reassure him otherwise. “No, Buck! Roast beef sounds amazing. We’ll go another night.” 

Bucky breathes a sigh of relief when Steve smiles and tells him he’s going for a run. Bucky’s pretty sure he’s going to ask Sam for advice instead, but he lets it go. “Have fun!” He calls after Steve. Shit, now he actually has to go buy the ingredients for roast beef. 

Luckily for Bucky, Steve’s kept pretty busy by some gang of powered teenagers robbing elderly citizens. Bucky’s roast beef gets packed up for leftovers, and Steve doesn’t get another opportunity to ask about the restaurant. 

Steve does start trying to work marriage into their day to day conversation. He says things like, “Buck, did you hear about that wedding in North Carolina? Two guys got married on a mountain, their reception was overlooking this waterfall, kind of cool, right?” Or, “You know, I didn’t really think much of marriage back before the war. You never really talked about it either. Why do you think that is?” 

Bucky tries to answer as nonchalantly as possible, keeping his cool and not getting Steve’s hopes up too high, but also not crushing his dreams of marrying Bucky. It’s a fine line to walk. He responds with things like, “I didn’t know there are waterfalls in North Carolina.” And, “I didn’t think about much before the war, besides things like making enough money for the rent, and keeping your inhaler on me at all times because you were too stubborn to keep it on you.” 

A week after Bucky asked Stark about the rings, Steve corners him with a question he has to give a straight answer to. They’re lying in bed after watching a movie with the team, and Steve has his head on Bucky’s chest, listening to his heart. “Did you ever think what it would be like if we could get married? You know, back before the war.” 

Bucky swears his heart skips a beat. He wishes he could Steve’s face, but is also glad Steve can’t see the naked emotion on his own. “I don’t know.” He answers honestly. He has most of his memories back, but they’re only of concrete things like Steve’s bruised face from a fight down on the docks, or when Sister Agatha turned him over her lap for cussing out an older boy for making fun of Steve. He might have thought about it, fantasized about playing house with Steve, but he can’t be sure. “I doubt I ever gave it that much thought. The doctors were always telling us you would be lucky to live another year, I think I mostly lived in the moment.” He pauses, taking stock of Steve’s carefully still frame. “I would have. If it been an option back then.” 

Steve seems to deem his answer acceptable, because the tension leaves his shoulders, and he settles more firmly against Bucky. Bucky thinks maybe that’ll be the end of it, and is almost asleep when Steve whispers, “I used to think about it. Thought about buying a house with you, living somewhere nice but not too expensive, so you wouldn’t have to work all the time. We’d get married first, of course, so we wouldn’t be living in sin, not that we weren’t already.” 

Steve sighs and shakes his head slightly. “It’s stupid.” 

Bucky’s heart clenches painfully. “No it’s not. It sounds amazing.” 

Steve tilts his head back to look at Bucky, bashful smile on his face. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Bucky assures him, and then rolls them over, so Steve’s under him on his back. “Let’s go back to the living in sin part. That sounds like fun.” 

Steve laughs and pulls Bucky down for a kiss. “You’re a dork.” 

“I’m your dork.” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows. “Wanna relive some of those good old memories? I can blow you while you try not to make too much noise. Just like the good old days.” 

Steve jumps at the opportunity, and Bucky thinks he’s successfully subverted Steve’s train of thought. 

He puts Stage 3 of his plan into action the next day. Steve has to attend some press conference about the safety of New York, so Bucky takes the opportunity to accost Sam and drag him to Tony’s lab.

“Where are we going?” Sam asks pleasantly. He doesn’t seem too bothered with Bucky physically dragging him away from the soap opera he was watching without any type of explanation. 

“I need your help with something.” Bucky marches past where Natasha and Clint are reclining on the couch, watching them with amusement. 

“Okay. Is this going to be like the last time you asked me for help, and Steve didn’t talk to me for a week because I helped you sneak a sniper rifle out of Tony’s cache?” 

“I needed it, and Steve wasn’t here.” Bucky glares at Sam. “Tony forgave me.” 

“You used it to shoot five hydra agents. From the tower balcony.” Sam purses his lips. “They were on the street, in a crowd.” 

“I didn’t hit anyone else!” Bucky snaps. “And no, this isn’t anything like that.” 

“Okay, because Steve was super pissed about the media shit storm.” 

“I promise this will not piss Steve off.” Bucky sighs. “Tony! Did you finish them?” He shouts when they enter the lab. 

Tony flinches, swinging around in shock. He relaxes when he sees them. “Like three days ago. Didn’t I tell you?” 

Bucky shakes his head. “No, you didn’t tell me. Can I see them?” 

“You letting Sam in on the secret?” Tony taps something on his tablet, and three separate sketches come up in front of him. “I narrowed it down to these three, but I have like 60 more in a file, if you need more options.” 

“Sam can help me choose.” Bucky pulls Sam forward to the sketches, looks him in the eye to say, “I know you went ring shopping with Steve. Which of these is closer to what he was looking at?” 

Sam splutters. “I don’t- we didn’t- that’s.” He frowns and crosses his arms. “Does Steve know you know?” 

“No.” Bucky says bluntly. “I’m gonna ask him before he can ask me.” 

“You two are really something.” Sam rolls his eyes. “This is supposed to be a romantic experience, not a competition to see who can pop the question first.” 

“If it was a competition, I’d be winning.” Bucky jabs a finger at the ring displays. “Now show me what he was looking at.” He pauses. “Please.” He adds as an afterthought. 

Sam grumbles but inspects each design closely. “These are good.” He tells Tony, who puffs his chest with pride. After a few minutes deliberation, Sam points to the design in the middle. “This is almost a perfect blend of the two he was trying to decide between.” 

“What do you think?” Tony asks, blowing up the middle design. 

“Looks good to me. When can you have them finished?” 

“Assuming Iron Man isn’t needed, I can have them finished by tomorrow night.” Tony offers. 

“Is that if you sleep?” Bucky arches a brow. 

“If I sleep, I’ll probably need an extra day. I’ll have to let the metal set.” Tony grins. “Is that caring I hear in your tone, Barnes? Are you worried about my health?” 

“I don’t want you to die of exhaustion before you finish the rings. I need to make my move soon.” 

“Uhuh. That’s all it is.” Bucky resists the urge to strangle Tony, while Tony grins at him unrepentant. “Two days max, promise.” He holds up his hand in a mock boy scout salute. 

“You weren’t a boy scout.” Sam points out from where he’s leaning against Tony’s desk, amused. 

“Thank god. I escaped that particular homophobic torture.” Tony virtually crumples the other two designs and tosses them into a virtual trash can. “Now leave so I can get working.” 

Sam follows Bucky out of the lab, stopping him before he gets in the elevator. “Have you thought about how you’re going to propose?” 

Bucky goes a little pale. 

“What about where you’re going to propose? A fancy restaurant? Some place that you two used to go to way back when?” 

“Umm.” 

Sam shakes his head. “You better get on that.” He pats Bucky on the shoulder, and gets in the elevator, leaving Bucky standing dumbstruck in the hallway. Bucky hears him laughing to himself when the elevator doors close between them. 

Well damn. 

∞

Bucky texts Natasha the next morning while he gets ready for his run with Steve. He sends, **Meet me at the café @ 9?** , and receives back, **=)** , before he leaves. 

Thank god they don’t normally talk on their runs, both of them breathing too heavy from the hard pace for understandable communication. Bucky spends the run side-eyeing Steve, trying to figure out what Steve would most appreciate. 

They’ve never really done the whole romantic thing, never given each other flowers, or written poems about their undying love for the other. Way back at the beginning of their relationship, they mostly relied on physical affection to show their love. An arm thrown over a shoulder, a rough hug lasting as long as they could get away with, spending their nights sandwiched together on too small a bed, was how they said I love you. 

During the war they made a point of saying I love you. When neither of them knew how much longer they had together, it became paramount that the other know how deep their feelings ran. Steve would whisper I love you in Bucky’s ear, cramped together in a bed roll in the middle of nowhere. Bucky would whisper it back before every mission. There was no time for romance during the war. 

Now they not only have the time to spare on romanticism, but the freedom to do so without fear of being jailed, or killed. It’s a lot to think about. He doesn’t want to do something over the top, and have Steve hate it, but he does want it to be special. Jesus, he’s not cut out for this kind of thing. Give him a gun and a target over planning a proposal any day. 

He sees Steve start to slow in his peripheral vision. “Done already? You’re getting lazy, Rogers.” 

Steve flips him the bird, then immediately flushes and starts apologizing as a woman pushing a stroller jogs past them. “I’m sorry, Ma’am.” He calls after her, face bright red. 

Bucky can’t help but laugh as Steve turns to glare at him. “That was your fault, you jerk.” 

“Look at you! Destroying Captain America’s pristine image, one mother and child at a time. I should take you out more often.” Bucky checks his watch, sees it’s almost 9. “Hey, I’m gonna head over to that café on 23rd. You’re heading to the hospital right?” 

“Yeah, I’m going to the cancer ward today.” Steve smiles sadly. “I don’t have to be there for a while though, you want me to tag along?” 

“Nah, that’s okay.” Bucky waves him off, hoping the panic isn’t plain on his face. “You should go shower, you stink.” He wrinkles his nose at Steve, laughs when Steve looks around before giving him the finger. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Steve calls, jogging backwards towards the tower. 

“Of course!’ Bucky waves and turns the corner, heading to the café and away from Steve. Natasha is already sitting at a table, two cups of steaming coffee sitting in front of her, when Bucky gets there. He drops into the chair in front of her, disappointed when Clint sits next to Natasha, bagel in both hands. “You brought Clint.” 

Natasha shrugs. “You didn’t say to meet you alone.” 

Bucky sighs. “Fine. Can you keep a secret, Barton?” 

“Super secret spy here. Of course I can.” Clint says, outraged. 

Bucky eyes him warily for a moment, raises an eyebrow at Natasha who nods back, which makes Clint squawk in indignation. “I need your help.” 

“You’re going to propose to Steve, and you want us to help you figure out the details.” 

“I shouldn’t be surprised you figured it out. Tony didn’t tell you, did he?” 

“Tony knows?” Clint looks between Nat and Bucky. “Am I the last to figure it out?” 

“Technically, you didn’t figure it out, I just told you.” Natasha says, sickly sweet smile on her face. “I think Steve will be the last to figure it out, though.” 

Bucky interrupts what he’s sure is going to turn into some kind of foreplay veiled as an argument. “Are you going to help me or not?” 

Natasha crosses her arms over her chest. “What exactly do you have planned already?” 

“I picked out a ring.” 

“That’s it?” Natasha shakes her head like Bucky has greatly disappointed her. “Okay. Do you want to do the whole restaurant thing? Or somewhere more private?” 

“Oh, please do it in public.” Clint interjects. “I could film it, put it on YouTube. Ohhh, or I could sell it to the tabloids, and become super rich. I can see the headlines now, ‘Captain America Goes Gay for Ex-Russian Assassin’.” 

“It’s better than ‘Super Secret Spy Named After Bird Is Strangled By Ex-Russian Assassin, Is Not Missed’.” Bucky cracks his knuckles menacingly. 

Clint raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You can’t scare me.” He jerks a thumb at Natasha. “I live with her.” 

“Somewhere private I think. I don’t need everyone taking pictures while I’m trying to be romantic and shit.” Bucky says to Natasha, ignoring Clint. 

“How quaint. Is there somewhere that means something special to both of you that’s still around?” 

“You could take him to DC and propose at the Potomac, where you almost killed him. That would be romantic.” Clint offers. 

Bucky glares at him. “What a great suggestion. Maybe I should fly us back to the Alps, so he can relive that time I fell off a train, and he thought I was dead. Really go all out.” 

“Okay, children, settle down.” Natasha kicks Bucky’s shin, Clint winces, so Bucky assumes she kicked him too. “You know Steve best. Just do what you think he would like.” 

“Well, gee, why didn’t I think of that?” He rolls his eyes at Natasha’s glare. “Fine. Thanks for your help.” He pushes his chair back and is about to stand, when all their phones chime with the alert tone. He doesn’t bother to check it. The only time it makes that sound is if he’s being called in for a mission. 

He rides with Natasha and Clint back to the tower. Tony, Steve, and Sam are dressed and waiting on the roof for them when they get there. They load into the quinjet silently, waiting for Steve to start the briefing. 

Bucky knows it’s going to be bad without anyone telling him. He rarely gets called out for missions because the team can generally handle things by themselves, and they already have one long range shooter in Clint, it’s not often they need a second. 

“A group of heavily armed men broke into a government building. We know they’ve taken hostages, including children from the building’s daycare. Clint and Bucky, I want you to set up a perimeter outside the building. Give us some cover while Sam and Tony evacuate the building. Bruce is staying at the tower, monitoring comm lines, we can’t use the Hulk inside the building with that many civilians. I'll take care of the gunmen." Steve orders.

Tony parks the jet on a roof adjacent to the government building. Bucky gives Steve a thumbs up before running and leaping onto the next roof, the one across from the government building, settling in with his sniper rifle. He watches Tony and Sam fly Natasha and Steve down in front of the building, and can hear Clint making his way to a different roof. 

Bucky keeps one eye on Steve’s progress through the building, and the other on the people being delivered behind the police barricade by Tony and Sam. One gunmen goes down with an arrow in his chest, and a bullet from Bucky’s gun in his brain, when he leans out the window to open fire on the police. A second gunmen goes down on the third floor when Steve charges at him, shield held high in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a third gunmen get an arrow in the leg before he can sneak up behind Natasha. 

“How many of these guys are there?” He mutters to himself, firing at a fourth gunman who is taking pot shots at Sam. He scans what he can of the building through the windows, making sure he doesn’t see any civilians. 

“First floor clear.” Tony’s voice says over the comm. 

“Second floor clear.” Sam adds, waving at Bucky through the window. 

“Could use some help on the third floor. Got some people who can’t walk out.” Natasha requests. 

“On my way.” Tony says happily. “It’s nice to be needed.” 

“Shut up, and get your ass up here.” 

“Cap, you clear the fourth floor?” Sam asks. 

When Steve doesn’t answer after a few seconds, Sam repeats himself. Bucky scans the fourth floor, but doesn’t spot Steve. “I don’t see anyone on the fourth floor.” Bucky says gruffly, scanning the fifth floor. 

“I’ll check it out.” Sam declares after a few more seconds go by. 

“Wait, I think I see him.” Bucky freezes when he spots Steve. Steve’s facing three gunmen, and trying to shield three children, leaving his own body exposed. 

Bucky gets up and makes a running leap off the roof. It’s not that far of a jump to the building Steve’s in, so he doesn’t even pause when he lands, running straight through the door to the building. He jumps over the stair railing and lands one floor down, on the fifth floor. He takes a second to reorient his mental map, so he knows where he’s exiting. If he’s right, he should come out behind the gunmen. 

He pulls the door open a crack, just to check the gunmen’s positions. He hears the guns go off, and rushes inside, taking out two of the men with two well thrown knives. The third one goes down with an arrow in his neck. 

Bucky runs past the bodies, to where Steve lies, helmet askew, body directly in front of three crying children. “You okay?” He asks the kids. They nod, but continue to cry. Bucky hears the other team members yelling into the comm, and it’s distracting him, so he yanks his earbud out, drops it on the floor. 

He runs his hands over Steve’s torso, taking in the couple bleeding bullet wounds. His head is bleeding like a stuck pig, like head wounds tend to do, so he can’t tell how bad it is, but Steve’s unconscious and doesn’t look like he’ll be waking up soon. His pulse is fast, but even, and he’s breathing. Bucky breathes a sigh of relief. 

The window shatters as Tony flies through it. “He okay?” 

“Couple of gun shots.” Bucky gather’s Steve up in his arms, cradling him against his chest as he stands. “You got the kids?” 

Tony nods, lifts the face plate to look at the kids. “Who wants to go for a ride with Iron Man?” 

Bucky debates heading back to the roof and attempting to jump it while holding Steve’s unconscious form, but decides against it. He jogs down the stairs, careful not to jar Steve’s head too much. He exits the building just as Tony flies the kids down to the police barricade, parents rushing forward to claim their children. 

Sam lands next to him, offers to take Steve, but Bucky can’t let him go. It’s been awhile since Bucky last felt the all-consuming fear of losing Steve, and it takes him aback. Sam backs off and flies up to the roof with the jet on it, letting Bucky jog up the stairs inside the building in silence. Bucky lays Steve on the bed they keep in the jet for just this purpose, and sits next to him, Steve’s hand clenched tight in his. 

“Bruce has doctors already waiting for when we get back.” Sam says quietly. “He’ll be fine.” He pats Bucky on the shoulder before moving away to sit down. 

Steve’s bleeding has already stopped, enhanced healing kicking in. Thankfully, the wounds all seem to be through and troughs, so they won’t have to cut into Steve to dig the bullets out later.

A few minutes after the jet takes off, Steve’s eyelashes flutter. Bucky rubs his thumb firmly over the back of Steve’s hand. “C’mon, Stevie, time to wake up.” 

Steve groans. He squints his eyes, free hand flying to his forehead where the blood is tacky and dry against the graze. “Buck.” He takes in his surroundings. “The kids okay?” 

Bucky huffs an unamused laugh. “Yes, you stupid punk. The kids are fine and are reunited with their parents. Your stupid ass on the other hand is riddled with bullet holes. What were you thinking? Why didn’t you call for backup?” 

“My earbud fell out when I was wrestling a kid away from the guy with the gun.” He defends, looking a little chagrinned. 

“You are the most selfless bastard I have ever met. What would I do if I lost you, huh?” Bucky shakes his head softly, idea forming in the back of his brain. “I don’t ever wanna find out.” 

“Buck.” Steve blushes, soft, pleased smile on his face. 

“I’m serious. You’re my reason for living, Steve. Marry me.” Bucky holds Steve’s shocked stare with his own serious stare. “I was going to take you somewhere special, get on one knee, the whole shebang. Even had Tony make us some rings.” He quirks a half grin. “But this is better. This is us. I’ve spent my whole life following you into one battle after another, pulling you out when you got in over your head. Wanna spend the rest of my life protecting you, Stevie. Marry me.” 

“Yes, of course I will.” Steve jerks upright, pulls Bucky into a crushing hug. “You jerk, I was going to ask you to marry me.” 

Bucky kisses Steve hard, thumb sweeping over Steve’s cheekbone. “I know you were.” Bucky grins. “I asked you first.” 

Steve laughs, blinking away the tears gathered on his lashes. “I’m gonna marry the shit out of you!” 

“Language!” Tony calls from the front of the plane. 

Bucky ignores him and pulls Steve back into a kiss. 

“Keep it PG back there, you two.” 

Steve climbs in Bucky’s lap, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. 

“My eyes, my poor delicate eyes. I cannot unsee this.” 

Steve flips them all the bird over Bucky’s shoulder. 

∞

Bucky and Steve start planning before the jet has even touched down at the tower. They argue about venues while the doctors look Steve over, and give him the all clear with their advice that he rest for a few days. Bucky knows that isn’t going to happen. 

“I know you were looking at venues. Was there somewhere you wanted to get married?” Bucky asks as he follows Steve back from the medical suite to their apartment. 

Steve shrugs. “Every place I looked at just felt too impersonal. Nothing really screamed us, you know?” 

Bucky starts peeling Steve out of his clothes as soon as their apartment door shuts behind them. He sucks marks down Steve’s neck and chest, over his abs, and to his hipbones. He lets Steve step out of his pants and boots, and then turns Steve around, kissing up his back until he can whisper in his ear. “You’re going to be doing some screaming, alright.” He grinds his cock against Steve’s ass. 

Steve moans and pushes back. “Bucky.” 

“Shower. I want to get the blood off of you.” Bucky gives him a push towards the bathroom, stripping himself quickly, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. Steve has the water on, and is just stepping inside when Bucky joins him. 

Bucky pushes Steve up against the wall, one hand on his jaw, holding his head steady while he kisses him, the other hand stroking Steve’s dick slowly. “Could have lost you today.” He pulls back enough to whisper against Steve’s lips. “You need to be more careful, don’t ever want to lose you.” 

Steve bucks his hips against Bucky’s hand. “Won’t lose me.” 

“You promise to be more careful?” Bucky slows his hand until it’s more tease than friction, pins Steve against the wall so he can’t move. “Promise me, baby.” 

“Promise” 

Bucky flips Steve and drops to his knees, metal arm pinning Steve’s lower back. He parts Steve’s cheeks with his other hand, and goes straight to eating Steve out. He licks all around Steve’s rim, scrapes a canine nice and light against it, then sucks, tongue flicking in. 

Steve moans, hands scrambling for purchase on the slick tile. “Bucky!” 

Bucky works his tongue in farther, curling it in Steve, and then pulling back to tease him with kitten licks. He rubs his thumb around the rim, dipping it inside, catching the edge and pulling him open more. 

“Bucky! God!” Steve cries, legs shaking. “Fuck me, c’mon.” 

“All you had to do was ask, baby.” Bucky rises, grabbing the water proof lube and coating his fingers. He spears two in Steve at once, grinding himself against Steve while he fingers him open. “Better?” 

“Yes! Buck!” Steve pants. “M’ready.” 

“So impatient.” Bucky chides, sliding his ring finger in. “Just can’t wait to have my dick in you, can you?” He scissors his fingers, curls them against the bundle of nerves that makes Steve whine. “Okay, baby, you win. Gonna give it to you. Give you what you need.” 

He pulls his fingers free and grabs Steve’s hips, holding him still, while he lines himself up. He teases Steve, pushing just the tip in and then pulling back until Steve thrusts back, impaling himself. He moans into Steve’s neck, and buries the rest of his dick in Steve’s hot, tight hole. “Jesus, baby. Feel so good, can’t believe I get to keep you.” 

“Yes! Forever.” Steve drops his head back on Bucky’s shoulder, grinding back against him. “Keeping me forever.” 

“Til the end of the line.” Bucky agrees, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. He fucks Steve hard and fast, hitting his prostate on every thrust. His adrenaline rush from earlier is starting to leave him, and he wants Steve to come before he crashes completely. He takes Steve’s dick in hand, jacking him in time to his thrusts. “Come for me, baby.” 

Steve comes silently, breath caught in his chest, ass clenching around Bucky’s cock buried deep inside him. Bucky follows him over the edge two thrusts later, spilling inside him. 

Bucky pulls out and turns Steve around, so he’s under the spray, propping Steve up against his chest. “You okay, Stevie?” 

“We should just get married here.” Steve says, tilting his head back to look at Bucky’s face. “Everyone we care about is already here. It’s free, and we can just do it whenever we want too.” 

“I thought you wanted something, I don’t know, fancy. Like a mountain top overlooking a waterfall.” 

“I just wanna marry you. I don’t care where.” Steve smiles at Bucky, big and broad. “Let’s get married here. Soon.” 

“How soon?” Bucky leans forward to turn off the water, helping Steve out of the shower. 

“As soon as possible.” Steve grabs a towel, hands it Bucky, wraps a second around his waist. “Why should we wait?”

And that’s that. Steve drags Bucky out of their apartment and to Tony’s lab as soon as they’re dressed, to ask him about using the tower for the wedding. Surprisingly, Tony isn’t in his lab, but the team floor with the rest of team, excluding Thor, who’s still on Asgard. Steve comes to a stop, Bucky next to him, in front of the couch where his teammates are gathered. 

“We decided we want to get married here. At the tower.” Steve says without preamble. “As soon as possible.” 

“Congratulations.” Bruce offers sincerely from his spot next to Tony. 

“You’re only saying that because you didn’t have to watch them make out in the quinjet like horny teenagers.” Clint leans around Natasha to tell Bruce. 

Bucky glares at Clint. He hasn’t forgotten how unhelpful he was earlier. He has the sudden memory of the third gunmen going down with an arrow. He lessens his glare. 

“I would be happy to host your wedding.” Tony says magnanimously. “I have your rings by the way.” 

“How soon are we talking?” Sam asks. “Like next week soon?” 

“Like if it was possible to have it planned by tomorrow, we’d be getting married tomorrow kind of soon.” 

“I don’t know about tomorrow, but I think we can plan one pretty quickly.” Natasha tilts her thoughtfully. “I’m going to talk to Pepper and Maria. I think we can take care of most of it.” She gets up and leaves without another word. 

Bucky shrugs, looks at Steve to see what he thinks. “We have the rings, the venue, and whatever Nat, Pepper, and Maria come up with. What else do we need?” 

“Not an officiant!” Tony yells, hopping off the couch. “I’m ordained.” He tells Steve. 

Bruce pulls Tony back down. “You should probably come up with a guest list.” 

“And decide on your vows. Are you going to write your own? Or use the traditional ones?” Sam adds. 

“Did you want a priest?” Bucky asks Steve, who’s eyeing Tony warily. “He already promised he wouldn’t make the ceremony about himself.” 

“Fine, Tony you can do it.” 

Tony honest to god yips in glee, clapping his hands happily, and dancing in his seat. “Awesome. I’ve read up on over a hundred marriage customs. I can tie the knot, you could jump the broom although I think that’s more of an African-America tradition. You could light a unity candle, or pour sand into a jar.” 

“Umm.” Steve takes a step back from Tony’s enthusiasm. 

“We want it short and sweet, Tony. Nothing fancy, nothing unnecessary. We’ll write our own vows.” Bucky says sternly, smiling at the look of relief on Steve’s face. 

Natasha strolls back in the room, Pepper and Maria behind her. “We can have everything ready in two days.” 

“Everything?” 

“Food, chairs, tables, decorations, all the things you normally need for a wedding.” Pepper lists off. “Any special requests?” 

“We’ll leave it in your capable hands.” Steve gives the women his most charming smile. 

“PEPPER!” Tony jumps up and dances over to Pepper. “Guess what? They’re going to let me officiate.” 

Pepper looks at Steve with disbelief. “Um.” Steve shrugs at her. “Well, it’s your wedding.” 

“Pepper!” Tony whines in outrage. 

“I’m sure you’ll do great.” She pats him on the shoulder. “We have to go plan. Do we have a guest list?” 

“Everyone in this room, plus Thor.” Steve’s cheeks go red. “I was hoping maybe Peggy could make it too.” 

“I’ll talk to her doctor.” Maria assures Steve. 

The girls are back out the door before Steve can thank Maria. Bucky pulls out his phone and taps something on it. 

“Now you just need to decide on your best men.” Tony makes his way back over to the group. “Obviously, I can’t because I’ll be officiating.” 

Steve looks at Sam nervously as Bucky’s phone chimes. “I was hoping you would be my best man.” 

“Of course man, I’d be honored.” Sam stands to give Steve a hug. 

They all turn to look at Bucky, who holds up his phone. “I asked Natasha. She said yes.” He tilts his head. “Technically, she just sent back a smiley face, but I assume that means yes.” 

“I almost forgot! Outfits! What are you going to wear?” Tony frets. “Can something be made this quickly? What am I saying, of course it can. White suits? Tuxes? What do you want?” 

Bucky smirks. “What do you say, Stevie? You gonna put on a pretty dress for me?” He doesn’t flinch when Steve punches him the arm. “I think we can skip the white. Neither of us is exactly pure.” 

“Bucky!” Steve says, scandalized. 

Bucky waves at the seated Avengers. “They watched us make out in the back of the jet. I think they know we’re fucking.” 

“The walls aren’t exactly sound proof.” Clint wiggles his eyebrows. “And you definitely aren’t quiet.” 

Steve looks like he wants to disappear into the carpet. “Can we stop talking about this now?” 

“Black tuxes it is. Jarvis, do you have their measurements?” Tony walks off as he talks. “Send them to the tailor who made my last suit, tell him it’s a rush, I’ll pay whatever it takes.” 

“You realize two days from now is Friday the 13th?” Bruce says after Tony has left. “You sure you want to get married then?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Steve grins at Bucky. “Turning something bad into something good. That sounds like us.” 

“Yeah it does.” 

∞

Steve and Bucky basically get to kick back and relax until the wedding. Natasha, Maria, and Pepper take over planning everything, occasionally calling to verify a detail, or get final approval of the menu for the reception. Tony has them come to the lab to try on their rings, which are amazing, and everything Steve could have dreamed of. The day before the wedding they try on their custom made tuxes behind curtains so they don’t see the other in their outfits. 

Steve spends hours agonizing over his vows. He writes something close to seven drafts, the garbage can in their living room overflowing with the rejects. It takes Bucky an hour to write his, and only that long because he spent a good thirty minutes watching Steve nibble on his pencil. 

They spend thirty minutes with Tony the day before the wedding going over exactly what they what in the ceremony. Tony tries to talk them into all kinds of different customs, but they won’t budge. They want the bare minimum. After finishing with Tony, they sign the papers at the courthouse, making it official. 

The day of their wedding, Bucky wakes up with a warm feeling in his gut and a smile on his face. Steve’s snuggled against his chest, sun is streaming in through their bedroom curtains, and Bucky is happy. Really, truly, happy. He kisses Steve’s forehead, untangling his limbs from Steve’s, and then rolls out of bed. 

Steve whines sleepily, hand reaching out towards Bucky. “Where you goin’?” 

“I’m not supposed to see you before the wedding.” Bucky ruffles Steve’s hair, laughs when Steve swats at him. 

“That’s for brides, jerk. Come back to bed.” 

“Nu-uh.” Bucky smacks Steve’s ass. “I’m going up to Nat’s. I’ll get ready there. I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

“Wait.” Steve sits up. “One last kiss before we’re married.” 

Bucky obliges, brushing a light kiss against Steve’s lips. “Next time I kiss you I’ll be your husband.” 

Steve bites his lip. “I like the sound of that.” His face flushes like it does when he's turned on. 

“Keep it in your pants, Rogers. Only a few more hours.” Bucky winks at him, turning, and striding out of the room. Steve can be pretty irresistible, he needs to get out before he gives in. 

Natasha meets him at the door to her appointment, hair up in curlers, make-up immaculate. “You ready for your big day?” 

“Yeah.” He feels giddy and light, and a little bit nervous. “You’ll do my hair?” 

“And your make-up.” She dodges his punch. “Just kidding. Come in, let me make you look respectable.” 

Maria and Pepper are waiting in Nat’s living room, doing each other’s hair, and going over last minute details. “Morning ladies.” 

“Good morning, James.” Pepper says sweetly, offering her cheek for Bucky to kiss. 

“Morning, mister groom. You ready to be married?” Maria smiles at him. 

“So ready. It’s only been what, 70 years, in the making?” He drops down on the floor in front of a chair, Natasha settling in behind him with a brush and hair clips. 

Maria leans over to pat his knee. “Only a few more hours.” 

“How do you think Steve’s holding up?” Pepper asks, head tilted back for Maria to pull the curlers out. 

“I think he’ll be a lot better in about five minutes.” He grins, tries not wince as Natasha starts brushing out his hair. “Peggy’s coming up to help him get ready.” 

“The doctors say she’s been doing much better. Spending more time coherent than stuck in the past with her new medication.” 

“I’m glad. I know how much she means to Steve.” Bucky turns to glare at Natasha. “Do you have to pull so hard?” 

“Don’t be a big baby.” She smacks his head with the brush. “If you used the detangler I told you to use, this wouldn’t be a problem. What do you want me to do with it?” 

“Maybe just put it in a bun?” 

“You’re so uncreative.” Natasha sprays something in his hair. “Almost done.” 

Bucky zones out while Natasha finishes his hair. He tries to go to the place he uses when he’s waiting for a target, aware but unaware, letting time pass by. At some point the girls go to the room and change, coming back out in gorgeous evening gowns. Bucky changes into his tux, the fit impeccable. He checks himself out in the mirror. He looks good. 

Natasha knocks on the door, coming in and straightening his tie. “You look very handsome.” 

“Thanks.” He shifts anxiously. “Is it almost time?” 

Natasha smooths out some creases in his jacket, steps back and runs a careful eye over him. Finally she nods and smiles. “Yes, it is. Time to get you married.” 

Bucky follows her out of the room, gets into the elevator with the women in a daze. His heart is beating double time in his chest, and his palms are starting to sweat. He barely takes in how beautiful the ceremony room is, he’s so nervous. There are a row of seats split in front of an archway covered in flowers. At the end of each row is a bouquet of flowers. Bucky thinks they’re forget-me-nots. Natasha smirks at him when she sees him notice them. 

Tony is waiting at the archway, looking handsome as ever in one of his expensive suits. He claps Bucky on the shoulder, winks at him, when Bucky stands next to him, Natasha on his other side. 

Pepper and Maria take their seats, joined by Bruce and Thor, who only just arrived. Clint enters from the double doors with Sam, shooting a wink at Bucky. “They’re almost ready.” He takes his seat as Sam joins Bucky and Natasha at the archway. 

Bucky takes several deep, calming breaths, steadying his nerves. He startles when music starts up, then laughs when he recognizes the song. **Star Spangled Man** plays as the doors open. Bucky’s breath catches when Steve steps through, Peggy pushing a walker, on his arm. All the noise seems to fade away as Steve walks towards him, tears already welling up in his eyes. 

Steve pauses at the end of the aisle to kiss Peggy’s cheek and help her into a seat next to Clint, and then steps up next to Bucky, taking his hand. “Hi.” He whispers. 

Bucky smiles and uses every ounce of willpower in his body to keep from bursting into tears. He feels stuffed full of happiness, like it’s going to burst out of him. He mouths back his own hello, squeezing Steve’s hand. 

“We’re gathered here today to witness the union of Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. Now I was instructed to keep this as short and sweet as possible.” Tony starts, voice ringing in the room. “So I had to cut out my speech on how marriage is a contract, a circle that never ends. I also had to cut out almost all of my pop culture references which is a shame, because they are really on point.” Pepper clears her throat, prompting Tony to continue. “Anyway, Steve and James have chosen to write their own vows. Steve, declare your vows to James.” 

Steve shifts, biting his lip. “I wrote so many different versions of my vows, but none of them fully described how much you mean to me. You were there for me when I had nothing, Bucky. You believed in me back when I didn’t even believe in myself. You followed me into back alley brawls, and into war. You have protected me time and time again, no matter what it cost you. When you fell off that train, you took everything meaningful about me with you.” Steve pauses to take a deep breath. Bucky reaches out to thumb a tear away from the corner of Steve’s eye. 

“But I have you back, and I vow to spend the rest of my life giving you everything you have given to me. I will be there for you no matter what, in sickness and in health. I will follow you into hell itself, to stay by your side. I will protect you with everything I have. And if you fall, I will fall with you, because life isn’t worth living if you’re not in it with me.” 

Everyone has tears in their eyes when Steve finishes. Tony has to clear his throat before he can get his words out. “James, declare your vows to Steve.” 

“Yours are much better than me.” Bucky starts, smiling as Steve chuckles. “My whole life has revolved around you. I can’t remember a time when you weren’t my first thought in the morning, or my last thought at night. I loved you when I was ten, and I had to carry you away from a fight with Thomas Gibbins after he hit Mary Elizabeth. I loved you when I was fifteen and I thought you were going to die from rheumatic fever. I didn’t pray often, but I prayed then. I begged God to let you live, asked him to take me instead. When I fell off that train, I thought maybe God finally took me up on my offer.” 

Steve bites the inside of his cheek so hard he draws blood in an effort not to sob. Bucky gives him the breathtaking smile he’s loved since he knew what love was. 

“I loved you when I didn’t even know who I was.” Bucky continues. “You brought me back to myself. You have always been my guiding light. There is no home without you, and I will love you until the day I die.” 

“Now for the rings.” Tony waits while Sam and Natasha hand over the rings. “Seal your vows by placing a ring on each other’s fingers, knowing that your partner is placing it there as reminder of your commitment to each other.” 

Bucky’s hands shakes as he places the ring on Steve’s finger. He hold his left hand out, watches Steve slide his on. 

“With the power vested in me by an internet website, I pronounce you husband and husband, you may-okay, jumped the gun a little.” 

Peggy whistles loudly as Bucky tilts Steve back, kissing him soundly. Bucky pulls back to smile at his husband, ears ringing with the cheering from their friends. “I married the shit out of you.” 

“You’re stuck with me now.” Steve kisses Bucky softly. 

“Til the end of the line.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony surprises Steve and Bucky with their own little slice of paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted to add some more to this ficlet. So here's the reception and some honeymoon sex. I don't own Dancing Cheek to Cheek or the lyrics.

There is something about being legally married that makes Steve want to jump Bucky even more than usual. He was raised a good catholic boy, taught the traditional values, and though he’s disregarded most of them, it gives Steve a warm feeling in his chest to have done something he was always taught to want. Even if it’s probably not what the Church had in mind. 

After the ceremony, Bucky and Steve adjourn to the room next door, already set up for a reception. Most of the Stark employees have been invited, as well as former SHIELD members, and they all cheer loudly when Steve and Bucky enter. Steve’s got one arm around Bucky’s waist and his other hand on Bucky’s ass, and he can’t remember ever being happier. 

There’s a beautiful five tiered cake in the corner with a mini-Steve in mini-Bucky’s arms as a cake topper. One wall of the room is projecting photos of Steve and Bucky together, pictures from during the war and after scrolling across the wallpaper. Tony’s set up at a dj booth in the corner, looking like Christmas came early, Pepper next to him, whispering in his ear. Sam and Natasha shove glasses of champagne in their hands, and lead them to a table for two set up at the head of the room.

Bruce, Clint, and Thor crowd around them, throwing confetti at them. “Congratulations!” They yell together, over the music starting up. 

“That was a most marvelous bonding ceremony.” Thor remarks joyously. “Asgardian ceremonies are much different, but I enjoyed your declarations. I wish we had something similar.” 

“It was a beautiful ceremony.” Bruce pats them both on the shoulders. “I’m extremely happy for both of you.” 

Clint winks at both of them. “Who would have thought Captain America would get gay married to an ex-assassin/childhood best friend, officiated by the son of a man they both knew back at the turn of the century?” He shakes his head. “It’s never boring around here, that’s for sure.” 

“What Clint’s trying to say, and failing to because he’s emotionally stunted, is that you two are sickeningly perfect together, and we’re so happy you both finally got your heads out of your asses and signed yourselves into mutual slavery.” Natasha clinks her glass of champagne against Clint’s. 

“That is not what I was trying to say.” Clint pouts. 

“Thank you.” Steve’s eyebrows furrow. “I think.” 

Natasha pats his cheek. “You’re welcome. Now go have a good time. It’s your party, after all.” She shoos the other avengers away, tossing a wink over her shoulder. 

“It’s my genuine pleasure to present for the first time as a married couple, James Barnes and Steve Rogers.” Tony announces into the microphone. “Hit the dance floor boys, it’s time for your first dance.” 

Steve grimaces, but lets Bucky pull him by the hand to the open space off to the side he assumes is the dance floor. Dancing’s never really been his thing, he’s always been too clumsy, or self-conscious, but Bucky has always been a god on the dance floor. Steve shakes his head as the opening notes of **Dancing Cheek to Cheek** starts up. Of course Tony would pick this song. 

“May I have this dance?” Bucky asks, charming grin stretched across his face, hand held out for Steve. 

Steve rolls his eyes, but can’t stop his answering smile. He puts his hand in Bucky’s, let’s himself be pulled against Bucky’s chest. He wraps his arm around Bucky’s waist, as Bucky starts to make them sway to the music. 

“Heaven.” Bucky croons in Steve’s ear along with the song. “I’m in heaven.” 

“And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak.” Steve sings as Bucky spins them in a circle. “And I seem to find the happiness I seek.” 

“When we’re out together dancing cheek to cheek.” They sing together, Bucky pulling Steve back flush against him. 

Steve follows Bucky’s lead on the dancefloor, letting Bucky spin him and dip him, eyes locked with his. Steve feels his heart swell with love watching Bucky look at him with such awe and happiness in his eyes. He pulls Bucky into a searing kiss as the song ends. 

Loud applause follows them off the dance floor. Sharon is waiting with Peggy next to their table. Steve hugs Sharon first, while Bucky hugs Peggy. Peggy tuts at Steve when he goes to hug her, frail hand patting his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Steve.” 

“Thank you for coming Peggy. It meant the world to me.” Steve says through a tight throat. 

“I’ m going to take her home. The doctors don’t want her to overdue.” Sharon smiles at her grandmother. “Ready?” 

Peggy wags a finger at Bucky. “You better take good care of our Steve.” 

Bucky salutes. “Of course, Ma’am.” 

“You charming devil, how’d Steve ever luck into marrying you?” 

“Peggy!” Sharon and Steve say at the same time. 

“I’m pretty sure I was the lucky one.” Bucky winks at Steve, then leans forward to kiss Peggy’s cheek. “Thanks for coming.” 

“I’ll be expecting a visit after you’ve finished shagging each other senseless.” She calls over her shoulder as Sharon wheels her away. 

Steve chokes, blush burning bright on his cheeks. Bucky smiles wide at him, “I’ve always liked her.” 

“That’s a bald faced lie.” Steve raises an eyebrow at his husband. “You thought I was gonna leave you for her, and you hated her for it.” 

Bucky shrugs. “Well, once I got over that, I liked her.” He picks up the flask sitting on the table. “I think Thor left us some liquor.” He shakes the flask at Steve. “Whaddya say, Stevie?” 

“It’s not a party without liquor.” Steve hold out his glass for Bucky. 

“Cheers to that.” Bucky pours himself a glass after he finishes pouring Steve’s. 

“If everyone will take their seats please.” Tony calls through the microphone, cutting off the music. He waits while people move off the dance floor to their seats. “While dinner is being served, there are some people that want to say a few things.” He waves Sam over, holding the microphone out. 

Sam takes it with a grin, holding up his champagne flute. “As most of you know, I’m Sam Wilson, and I had the honor of being Steve’s best man today.” He lets the crowd give polite applause, before continuing. “When I met Steve, he was literally running laps around me back in DC. I knew he was Captain America, but I also had the pleasure of getting to know him as Steve Rogers, the best man I’ve ever met. I was there when Bucky and Steve were reunited, and I can tell you all honestly, that there has never been a couple more destined to be together than these two.” 

Bucky grabs Steve’s hand under their table, smiles at him with a smitten expression. Steve grins back at him. 

“You two exemplify what love is, and it has been a pleasure seeing you two come together as a couple. Steve, I’m so thankful I get to call you my friend. Bucky, you are the only person I trust with Steve’s heart, and his safety. Congratulations!” Sam hold up his glass, nods at Steve while everyone applauds. 

Natasha steps up next to Sam, taking the microphone when he hands it over. “You two disgust me with how much you two love each other.” She starts, making everyone chuckle. “That’s not a joke, it is literally sickening watching those two make cow eyes at each other, and arguing about who is a better person. That being said, I’m really happy for you both, and I know you’ll be together forever.” She raises her glass and hands the mic back to Tony. 

Bucky actually looks a little choked up from Natasha’s speech. “We have some good friends.” He whispers to Steve, kissing his cheek. 

After they eat, Steve slips out of the room to get ready for Bucky’s surprise. They can’t really do some of the more traditional wedding customs, like a bouquet toss, but Steve has something up his sleeve he thinks Bucky will really appreciate. He waits until he hears Tony call for silence, entering when Tony says, “And now with a special surprise for his groom, Steve Rogers.” 

Bucky’s standing in the middle of the dancefloor next to chair, clearly confused. His eyebrows draw together when he sees Steve, but his eyes go dark and his lips go slack when he notices what Steve’s wearing. Steve has a white garter high up on his thigh over his tuxedo pants, and he smirks at Bucky as he walks past him and sits in the chair. “Thought you might like it.” He says smugly. 

“Damn Stevie, you thought right.” Bucky drops to his knees gracefully in front of Steve to a round of loud catcalls from their audience. He slides his hands slowly up the outside of Steve’s thighs, brushes his mouth against Steve’s leg just above the garter. 

Steve’s breath stutters in his chest, as Bucky looks up at him through his lashes. He mentally begs Bucky to hurry it up before he gets noticeably hard. Bucky winks at him, like he knows exactly what he’s doing to Steve. Steve watches with wide eyes as Bucky grabs the garter between his teeth and drags it slowly down Steve’s leg, lifting Steve’s foot to get it all the way off. He stands up with the garter still held by his teeth. 

“All the single people to the floor for the garter toss.” Steve has never been so happy to hear Tony’s voice. His pants are a little more tight than he’s comfortable with. 

Bucky tosses the garter over his shoulder, grinning at Steve all the while. Clint catches it with a whoop, and a grin in Natasha’s direction. 

They cut the cake shortly after that, feeding each other polite bites, before shoving the rest of the piece in each other’s faces. Once they’ve sat back down, Bucky licks what frosting Steve didn’t manage to wipe away off of Steve’s face. They dance to a few more songs, and drink some more liquor, keeping close to each other with hands that start to wander. 

Steve is flushed from several glasses of Thor’s Asgardian liquor, Bucky crowded close behind him, mouthing the back of his neck, when Tony interrupts them with a tipsy, “Got a surprise for you two lovebirds!” 

Tony stumbles to the elevator, the party still going strong around them, Bucky and Steve trailing behind him. Tony has to squint at the elevator buttons for a minute, before finally pressing one. Steve notes it’s not for the floors of either his or Tony’s apartments. 

“M’ so happy for you guys.” Tony slurs a little, pulling both Bucky and Steve into a hug. They return it awkwardly. “It was a beautiful ceremony. The offi-offici-official? Whatever, did a good job.” 

“You were the officiant, Tony.” Steve reminds him, patting him on the back. 

Tony brightens. “I was, wasn’t I? I did a good job.” He honest to god pats himself on the back. “Here we are.” The elevator doors open, and they step out. “Okay, so I wanted to do something nice for you guys.” 

“Tony, you bankrolled our wedding.” Bucky exchanges amused looks with Steve. “You’ve done a lot of nice things for us.” 

Tony shrugs. “That’s just money, doesn’t mean anything.” He waves his hand dismissively. “I know you guys didn’t really have time to plan a honeymoon, but the rest of the team talked it over, and we want you to have one. So I had this place made up for you. You’re both officially off duty for the next five days.” He pushes the door open, waves them magnanimously inside. “Hope you like it.” 

Steve and Bucky enter the apartment in silent awe. The front door opens on the living room/bedroom. There a huge bed in one corner, with rose petals scattered over the sheets. There’s a soft looking couch in the middle of the room, a table in front of it with a gift basket taking up the space on it. Steve goes to inspect the basket, while Bucky wanders off to the side where the kitchen is tucked away, half hidden by a marble island. 

Steve blushes before he even opens the gift basket, when he spots several different types of lube peeking out of the top. “Umm.” 

Tony laughs behind him. “That’s from Natasha. I think she wanted you to be prepared for anything.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Steve. 

“Holy shit.” Bucky strolls out of the kitchen, an impressed look on his face. “There are two fully stocked fridges in there.” 

“Bruce’s idea.” Tony says. “This way, you shouldn’t have to leave for anything.” 

“When could you possibly have had time to do this?” Steve asks, shaking his head at the thoughtfulness. 

“I didn’t sleep, but it was worth it.” Tony smiles at them, bright and easy, backs up a step. “I better get back to Pepper. I told her I'd save a dance for her. You boys enjoy your honeymoon.” He gives them a mock salute, before shutting the door behind him. 

Bucky pulls Steve back against him, arms wrapped around Steve’s tiny waist. “You have some strange friends.” He kisses his way up Steve’s neck, whispers in his ear, “I like them though.” 

“Can’t believe we’re actually married.” Steve turns and throws his arms around Bucky’s neck. “You’re my husband.” 

“Damn right I am.” Bucky kisses Steve softly. “You wanna celebrate, Stevie?” 

Steve shivers at Bucky’s low tone of voice. “Guess we could do that.” 

“You guess?” Bucky growls against the soft skin behind Steve’s ear. “Maybe we should break into that thoughtful gift basket. I bet there’s something in there that’ll get you all riled up.” He breaks away from Steve with one last light bite to his neck, plopping on the couch and pulling the gift basket into his lap. “Let’s see what we got.” 

Steve has to adjust himself in his tux pants before sitting next to Bucky, watching his sort through the products. 

Bucky hold up a bottle of flavored lube. “You already taste sweet enough baby, I doubt you need this.” He smirks as Steve’s blush grows. “Maybe we should test it out. For science.” 

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Science, huh?” He swings himself onto Bucky’s lap, straddling him and grinding down on Bucky’s erection. “You just want to get your tongue in my ass.” 

“Baby, that’s the least of what I want to get in your ass.” Bucky groans, pulling Steve’s mouth to his. He licks inside Steve’s mouth, maps out the familiar heat, rubs the palm of his metal hand over the bulge in Steve’s pants. “We better take these off, Stevie. Wouldn’t want to ruin them.” 

“God, Bucky, yeah, get ‘em off.” Steve lifts up on his knees, lets Bucky unzip him and tug his pants and briefs down. 

“S’not the only thing I’ll be getting off.” Bucky bats his eyelashes at Steve, stroking Steve’s dick. 

Steve snorts, hips jerking under Bucky’s hand. “Real smooth, Barnes.” He moans as Bucky’s metal fingers tease his rim. “Bucky.” 

Bucky pushes just the tip of his thumb in Steve’s hole, eyes going dark with lust. “Take your shirt and tie off baby.” He pulls his thumb out to rub against the rub, dipping his thumb in and popping it back out as Steve obeys and strips. Once Steve’s shirt and tie are on the ground, Bucky licks his way to Steve’s nipple, nibbling on it nice and light, just a hint of sharp teeth. 

“Bucky, c’mon.” Steve whines, pushing down on Bucky’s thumb. “Thought you were gonna get me off.” 

Bucky pulls off Steve’s nipple to smirk at him, placing his hands on Steve’s hips, and tossing him beside him on the couch. “I did say something about that, didn’t I.” He turns on the couch, twirls a finger in the air. “Turn over, Stevie.” 

Steve complies quickly, getting his knees under him, chest pressed against the buttery soft leather. His pants are tugged down under his ass, fabric stretching tight over his thighs. Bucky smacks his ass, making Steve hiss and jerk back. 

Bucky pulls Steve’s cheeks apart, breathes out a hot breath against Steve’s hole. “M’gonna take real good care of you, Stevie.” He licks a stripe from right under Steve’s balls, over his twitching hole, and to the top of his crack. He grabs Steve’s hips, keeps his thumbs spreading Steve’s cheeks apart, and dives in, licking Steve’s rim, getting him nice and wet. 

Steve moans and bucks back, trying to get Bucky’s tongue inside him. “Jesus, Buck, yeah, just like that.” He knows it gets Bucky hot when he talks to him, tells him what he wants, how good it feels. It’s worth the rush of embarrassment he sometimes feels to watch Bucky go crazy with desire. “Stop teasing!” 

Bucky pushes his tongue all the way, runs it over the hot walls, curls it nice and deep just to hear Steve’s breathing hitch. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, before pulling back to blow cool air on it causing Steve’s whole body to jerk. He pops the flavored lube, gets his fingers nice and slick, and pushes two in alongside his tongue. He licks in between his fingers, scissoring Steve open, curls them against Steve’s prostate. 

Steve’s legs shake under him. He wants to spread his legs farther apart, give Bucky more room to work with, but can’t because of his pants. He struggles to push himself back against Bucky’s face, riding his fingers. 

Bucky twists his wrist, gently scrapes a canine over Steve’s rim, a sharp contrast to how firmly he strokes Steve’s prostate. 

Steve bites hard on his arm, muffling a scream, cock dripping a steady puddle of precome on the sofa. “Please, Bucky, touch me. Just a little more.” 

“Want you to come like this, Stevie. Want to feel you clench around my tongue. You can do it, baby.” He adds a third finger, giving Steve the stretch and barest hint of pain he loves. “Do it for me, Stevie. Show me how much you love it.” 

“Buck, I can’t.” Steve’s face is wet with sweat, hot from the flush stretching down his chest. “I can’t.” 

“You can baby. I know you can.” Bucky soothes him, free hand reaching up to tangle in Steve’s hair, tugging his head back. “Taste so good baby. Didn’t think it was possible for you to taste better, but I was wrong. Wanna eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” Bucky bites down hard on Steve’s lower back, just above his ass. 

Steve arches back, tries to focus on the feeling of Bucky’s fingers buried deep inside him, pushing hard against his prostate. His voice breaks trying to say Bucky’s name when Bucky slips his tongue back in. He blinks slowly, white hot heat racing down his spine. Bucky shakes his head, twists his wrist, and Steve’s done for. He comes untouched, cock dragging along the couch, spraying it with come. 

Bucky licks him through it, gentling the pressure of his fingers, until Steve’s body has stopped shaking, and his asshole has stopped twitching around Bucky’s tongue. He removes his fingers carefully, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Knew you could do it baby.” 

Steve groans back, still a little out of it. He reaches back blindly with a hand, searching for Bucky’s dick. 

Bucky laughs, and stands, pulling Steve to his feet beside him. He keeps an arm around Steve’s waist to steady him, when Steve sways a little on his feet. “Why don’t you let the endorphins wear off a little before you try to get me off, okay Stevie?” 

Steve follows Bucky docilely to the shower, waits patiently while Bucky adjusts the temperature, and strips them both completely naked, before getting in the shower. The shower is huge, with more than enough room for the two of them, and perfect water pressure. 

Bucky hold Steve against his chest, grinding into his ass as the water sprays over them. He smiles at Steve when Steve turns in his arms to face him. He kisses Steve lightly at first, quickly growing heated when Steve licks at his lips, begging for entrance.

Steve slowly crowds Bucky backwards, until Bucky is pressed up against the wall. He sucks a mark high on Bucky’s neck, thumbing at the bundle of nerves under the head of Bucky’s dick. 

“Steve, god. Love your hands.” Bucky hisses, head dropping back against the tile with a clunk. 

“Bet you love my mouth even more.” Steve says, dropping to his knees. He licks from the base up to the slit of Bucky’s cock, before he takes him in his mouth, looking up at Bucky through his lashes. He sucks the head, flicking his tongue in Bucky’s slit, then takes him all the way to the back of his throat, swallowing around him. 

Bucky digs his fingers into the tile, trying to keep from thrusting farther down Steve’s throat. He hears an ominous crack, as his metal fingers gouge into the tile, little bits of plaster floating to the floor. “God, Stevie, look at you. Look so good with my dick in your mouth, like you were made to suck me.” 

Steve moans around Bucky’s cock, pushes farther until his nose is buried in the brown hair at the base. He curls his tongue as best he can to rub at the underside of Bucky’s dick, and sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks as much as possible. 

More plaster falls to the floor, as Bucky fingers slide down the tile, leaving long trails down the wall. “Want me to come down your throat, baby?” 

Steve nods what little he’s able to, swirling a finger around Bucky’s hole. Sometimes a few fingers in his ass can push Bucky over the edge. 

“Oh, Stevie, do it baby.” Bucky pushes back, Steve’s finger slipping in his hot, tight hole. 

Steve thrusts a few times with his finger, giving Bucky’s prostate a few swipes. He lets most of Bucky’s dick slip out of his mouth, so he can get a few good lungful’s of air, before taking it all back in, sliding a second finger in with his first. 

“Baby, just like that. So close.” Bucky grips Steve’s hair with one hand, pushing his ass down to meet the thrust of Steve’s fingers. Steve blinks at him, Bucky’s dick in his throat, and moans, sending Bucky over the edge. 

As soon as he stops coming, aftershocks still sparking through him, he pulls Steve to his feet, and manhandles him out of the shower, barely remembering to turn off the water. He drags Steve out of the bathroom, both of them still dripping wet, and pushes Steve down on their bed, straddling him. 

Steve’s cock is rock hard again, and he thrusts it up against Bucky’s ass, writhing under him. Bucky leans over to grab some lube sitting on the nightstand, takes a moment to mentally thank Tony for preparing the place so thoroughly, and slicks Steve up. Steve’s eyes are wide when Bucky looks at him. 

Bucky keeps eye contact with Steve as he lines Steve up with his hole, and sinks down on him. The stretch borders on painful, because he really hadn’t been stretched enough, but Bucky likes the burn and the pressure, it keeps him focused on the now, on sharing this with Steve. 

Steve’s mouth opens in a o, moan stuttering out of him. He has to use every ounce of restraint not to fuck up into Bucky, letting Bucky get adjusted. Bucky’s hole is tight and hot, and grips him just right, it feels like fucking heaven. 

Bucky leans back, hands on Steve’s thighs to support himself as he starts to ride Steve, rising until just the head is still inside him, before dropping all the way back down, nudging his prostate on every stroke. He lets his head fall back, lets his building pleasure guide him. 

Steve jerks his hips up to meet Bucky’s experimentally. When Bucky lets out a low moan, he does it again and again, until they’re fucking hard and fast, hips bruising from the force of Bucky dropping down to meet him. Steve’s orgasm builds quickly inside of him, rushing up inside him with every stroke inside Bucky. “Bucky, m’close.” He moans. 

“Go ahead, Stevie. Come inside me. Fill me up.” Bucky goads, rocking his hips faster. “Want to feel it.” 

Steve groans and comes, painting Bucky’s insides with come, fucking Bucky through it. When his cock goes soft, Bucky lifts off him, cock jutting out in front of him. Steve spreads his legs, tilts his hips up. “You should finish inside me.” He suggests, rolling his head to look at Bucky. 

“You sure, Stevie? You must be pretty sensitive.” Bucky frowns, slipping a few fingers down to play with Steve’s hole. 

Steve pushes back on them, moaning. He is a little sensitive, but it still feels good. “M’fine. C’mon, Buck, get in me.” 

“If you’re sure.” Bucky says slowly, lubing up his cock. He slides two slick fingers in Steve, making sure he’s still a little open, satisfied when they slip in easily. He pulls Steve’s legs over his shoulders, and lines himself up. “Okay, Stevie?” 

“Just fuck me.” Steve groans when Bucky pushes all the way in, in one smooth thrust. His cock starts to harden at the stimulation. 

“You’re something, Stevie.” Bucky pants, pulling back and slamming back in. He grips one of Steve’s hips, knows there will be fingerprint sized bruises later, as he fucks into Steve, balls slapping against Steve’s ass. He’s already pretty close, so he knows he’s not going to last much longer. “Touch yourself, Stevie. Bring yourself off for me.” 

Steve complies, reaching down and tugging on his cock. It’s not going to take much, with him already so sensitive. 

“You close, Stevie?” Sweat drips down into Bucky’s eyes, hair sticks to his scalp. 

“Uhuh.” Steve whimpers, hand speeding up. 

“Good.” Bucky bends Steve nearly in half, fucking him faster, harder. 

Steve screams at the change in angle, white hot pleasure flooding his body. “BUCKY!” 

“C’mon, Stevie. Come for me. Come with me.” Bucky’s balls draw up tight to his body, he’s so close. 

Steve sobs when he comes, covering his abs in an impressive amount of come for his third orgasm. 

Steve’s hole clenching tight around him, send Bucky over the edge. He buries himself in Steve as he comes, riding out of the aftershocks. It feels like it goes on forever, whiting out his vision. When it’s over, he pulls out of Steve, gently laying his legs back on the bed, and drops down beside him. 

Steve rolls over so his heads on Bucky’s chest, ear against his heart. “That was amazing, husband.” 

“Mhmm. Glad you thought so, husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come be friends with me on [tumblr](http://spookyscarycherry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
